


染

by blueNeighbourhood



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueNeighbourhood/pseuds/blueNeighbourhood
Summary: 何以解忧 唯有解忧





	染

郑在玹擦着头发路过中本悠太房间的时候，下意识瞟了一眼昏暗的房间，以为对方已经睡去，房间却隐约飘出窸窣的声响。不知道是不是悠太睡得不太安稳，郑在玹犹豫要不要去看一眼，还没做出决定却已经迈开了腿。

昏黄的台灯下并不是想象里中本悠太的睡颜——其实也差不太多——他合着眼睛，嘴唇微涨，要是忽略濡湿的刘海和从鼻腔溢出粗重的呼吸的话。中本悠太一手握着自己的性器熟练地撸动，一条腿吊在床沿，宽松的短裤被褪到膝下；架起的一条腿挡住了另一只手的动作，不过从郑在玹的方向看去像是在自己身上乱摸。

对方好像还没有意识到自己私密的领地被人闯入，闷闷的空气里混着香氛与水汽，一缕空气擦过耳朵。

“啊啊...郑在玹......”

郑在玹仿佛听见了自己的名字。

无法控制地向中本悠太走去，眼尖地发现了床头柜上小小的遥控器，他拧着眉头思考了两秒似乎是在推算各种可能性，下一秒就将手里的开关推到了最大。

中本悠太猛地睁开眼睛，发现眼前有人的时候，涣散的瞳孔努力聚焦进行辨认，方才脑海里的人如同梦境一样出现在眼前，但是体内剧烈震动的玩具却在提醒他这是多么真实。

“在玹啊......”又一声，唤得两个人都听得真切。

中本悠太清醒了一些，却仍没停下手上的动作，他渴望眼前人的一切，从姣好的容貌到宽厚的身体，舍不得就这样放过，久未发声的嗓子有点哑，他揣着仅有的三分勇气，对他说，

“在玹啊，你能不能过来抱着我。”

或许是中本悠太语气太诚恳，诚恳到让他听出了一丝祈求。没怎么费力思考，他就爬上了床躺在他身边，从后面搂过他，洗过澡后长时间暴露在空气的上半身，还是散发着汩汩的热量，悠太靠在对方厚实的胸膛，真实的温度，像要被烫岀眼泪。

不知道是因为身体紧贴，还是只不过那人是郑在玹，中本悠太觉得自己的体温更高了。郑在玹的手从腰侧穿过，温暖的手掌一下下帮着自己抚慰着欲望，燥热不断从背部和下身涌进大脑，仿佛郑在玹触碰到的地方都烧着，烧得一团糟。他侧过头将脸埋进男人的颈窝，刚洗完澡的郑在玹并不像平常一样带着那些香精香料调配出的味道，中本悠太的鼻腔里，都是他最自然的气息，温煦柔和，让他着迷。他伸出舌尖贪恋地扫过对方的颈部，听见对方噗哧地笑了，“哥是小狗吗？” 显然他不知道，招惹他的是一只已然成年的野猫。

中本悠太即将到达高潮的时候微微蜷缩了身体，窝在郑在玹身上，射了他一手。郑在玹顺手将体液抹在对方的屁股上，不知道带着什么心思地揉了两把。

中本悠太索性大着胆子，起身向着郑在玹只围着浴巾的下身钻去，毛绒绒的脑袋几下就挣散了浴巾，里面倒是不出意外的不着寸缕；搭在下腹的性器还未完全充血，尺寸却已相当可观，中本悠太在内心打了个响指，整了整呼吸，含住对方的性器开始吞吐。头在胯间越埋越深，郑在玹呼吸失了节奏，手不自觉的就按向了对方，一点一点地向上顶。男人的下身快速地变硬而胀大，中本悠太被柱身压住舌根并不舒服，眼角开始发红而蓄上了液体，但也没有停下动作，将柱体往更深地含去，嘴里的阴茎在他的吮弄下被越来越硬，被塞了满口只能发出呜咽的声音，津液包不住地滴在混乱的下身，粗糙的毛发蹭得他脸颊有些刺痛，鼻尖充盈的全都是属于郑在玹的味道。

郑在玹伸手摸向悠太身后，捉住那根隐秘的线将小玩具从对方体内拽了出来，划过肠壁的摩擦还是让中本悠太深吸了一口气，反倒将性器含得更紧。

“哥居然还有这种东西啊”，郑在玹脸上挂着随时可见的笑容，拿出来在悠太眼前晃了晃，“平时藏得很辛苦吧，都没被发现呢。”

中本悠太没有回答这无关紧要的问题。一切都是因眼前这个人而起，藏得辛苦就要他还来作补偿了。他伸手圈住对方的精干的腰肢，加快速度，大幅度地吞吐起来；郑在玹在他不断的索取之下泄出的时候，悠太并没有完全躲开，白色的浊液堪堪沾在嘴角。抬起无辜却怎么看都是在邀请的眼睛，眼角挂着的泪珠欲落未落；不知道是磨得发红还是缺氧，皮肤上一片粉红，偏偏还挂着自己的精液，凌虐又勾人的美。

“哥是故意的吧，知道我在宿舍还故意不关门。”郑在玹看着这个大他两岁的哥哥，无论如何好像也不是讨厌或责备的心情。

中本悠太抬起头看他，谨慎又期待：

“那你呢，喜不喜欢？”

似乎刻意隐去句末的对象，中本悠太伸着脑袋向郑在玹索吻，大着胆子吮咬却还是不确定这一瞬间的真实。他想不管是喜欢自己还是喜欢做爱，这一瞬间的快乐都是他最盛大的秘密。拉开抽屉摸过润滑剂，淋在对方的性器上，手在上面来回。与其说是在抹润滑，不如说是他故意在捣乱，感觉到柱身明显开始胀大发烫，中本悠太满足地收回手跨坐了上去。

郑在玹被他推到床头，裸露的上身让悠太很方便地捉到了胸前的两点，他咬住乳尖，股缝夹着硬硬的阴茎开始蹭动。涂满了润滑剂的柱体在身下滑溜溜地摩擦，两瓣臀尖的肉似乎感受到什么而轻颤，饱满的龟头不断擦过穴口，勾得后穴不断收缩，两腿夹得更紧。

“唔……哥…………” 随着对方的动作，郑在玹舒爽地呼出一声，他伸手拂上对方乱扭的腰肢，像是阻碍又是掌控。中本悠太往后摸过郑在玹的性器，引导它往自己身体里插去。

咬着嘴唇将男人的下身一点点吃进体内的时候，悠太的手亲昵地绕上了对方的脖子。他布满水汽的眼睛半眯着，向郑在玹递去问号。

“想好了吗，要和我做这种事？——” 郑在玹没有回答，只是低头封住他的嘴唇。

进入亲近的哥哥身体的感觉太过于奇妙，被湿热空间包围的性器不断传来快感，指挥着大脑开始不住地动作，毫不保留地索取着交合带来的兴奋和刺激。温柔的吻把下唇从齿间解救出来，细密地舔舐着透着血色的牙印。下身的动作让中本悠太忍不住哼声，磕在齿间的喘息暂时将两人分开。郑在玹用指腹在细口子上捻摸，指尖却被对方含了去。

“哥不怕我告诉其他人吗？” 手指在湿热包紧的空间里搅动，拈住柔软的舌头像是惩罚却被顺从地舔过。中本悠太心里高兴个半死，嘴上却死不认输。

“怎么，你准备告诉大家，说我吸你吸得挺爽啊......” 含糊的语句混着津液从嘴里淌出，郑在玹就按住悠太的腰大力挺动，中本悠太被突然的攻势惹得惊叫出声。

郑在玹对着敏感点一阵猛戳，悠太的细吟到嘴边就变了调。他双手掰过对方的大腿根打开更大的角度方便自己进入，大开大合的动作顶弄出了身体里所有最自然流露的声音，揉碎在抽插的节奏里。

“这么看，好像是哥被我操得很爽呢。”

年轻的男孩顶着柔和的脸蛋调情，清纯得就像在问“你也喜欢蜂蜜面包吗？”，中本悠太很想回答说我喜欢你，喜欢得要死，却还是在纸条上写下“明天面包店见。”


End file.
